Tails Contracts Lycanthropy
by Blerbman
Summary: While trying to be good Samaritans, Tails get's into an accident and is cursed with Lycanthropy. He is now a werewolf/werefox/foxwolf/Idontknowwhatit'dbecalled. Not exactly understanding the circumstances, Tails quickly finds out at night what this means for him. Featuring: Tails's Transformation, A cameo from the main character Sonic, and maybe angst.
**Written by Me, Blerbman**

 **Author's Note: This story is set in the Sonic Boom cartoon setting. Not because I particularly like Sonic boom, but because it provides a very tangible and flexible setting.**

 **This is a story about Tails basically becoming a werewolf by arbitrary means, and transforming into said werewolf thing.**

 **I wouldn't expect this story to be very, good. I will be updating it in the future, but I'm an amateur at fanfiction, and this was basically written on a whim. Do "Rate" and "Review" if you want to.**

 **PS: Yes, the spelling and grammar WILL suck for now.**

 **UPDATED: I decided to fix most of the spelling, grammar, and weird sentence structure mistakes, and replace them with new mistakes. I have also decided to work on a new chapter. So, uh, that is happening.**

Chapter 1: Contracted Lycanthropy

Tails looked out of the window from his house. It was now late afternoon, the orange sun sat over the ocean. However, view was quickly covered by one of many clouds that had been blow over the sky with the wind. He absentmindedly rubbed his bandaged right arm, as the unpleasant incident the day before left him still feeling a bit ill.

The night before, their team had tried to help a group of archaeologists solve a puzzle to get into some ancient underground ruins. In the process of solving the puzzle, Tails had eagerly reached into a strange skull of a canine beast perched on a stone column, and pulled what appeared to be the last lever to open a large stone gate. The gate did open, but the skull had snapped shut on his right arm, piercing it with numerous teeth.

That was most certainly unpleasant, as Sonic and Knuckles had to pry the skull open, which took almost half a minute. After being freed, The fox had flead to the clinic in the nearby village to get bandaged and checked for infection. The wound itself was treated and bandaged easily enough, but Tails has felt ill since, and the doctor expressed concern that the wound may get infected.

Tails shivered suddenly, chilly air had already begun to blow inside from the direction of the ocean. With a light shiver, Tails reached over and closed the glass window. With his right arm still outstretched, Tails looked over the bandages that wound from his wrist to the elbow. He pulled his forearm closer, and rubbed it with his other hand, finding it to still feel sore with pressure.

Footsteps began to walk across the wood floor behind the fox, inciting Tails to turn to face Sonic The hedgehog. Sonic stopped a few feet away, crumbling up the remains of a leftover sandwich wrapper. Tossing the plastic wrapping into a nearby trash bin, Sonic asked "Sure you don't want to come to the festival? It'll at least have some good food."

Tonight happened to be a festival for an anticipated lunar eclipse. Tails had previously doubted as to whether it'd be visible, consider how cloudy it was, but Sonic was still optimistic.

Regardless, Tails shook his head with an apologetic smile, "No, it's fine. I have a lot of work planned, and my arm is still sore from yesterday, so I don't want to accidentally stay up too late."

To be honest with himself, Tails knew he was using this wound of his to get out of being in town during the eclipse. He was planning on viewing it from outside the workshop, away from the light and noise pollution of other anthropomorphic animals.

Failing to read this, Sonic shrugged, and replied, "Alright, Just don't overwork yourself, I know how you get when you have new design ideas."

"I won't," Reassured Tails, "I'll be asleep by nine."

Sonic nodded, and started walking to the door, but turned back to Tails to say, "I'll save you some fair food!" With a wave, Sonic opened the door, and ran outside at high speeds, which was more of a casual jog for the blue blur himself.

Tails held out an old tape recorder, and spoke out loud how he planned to spend the afternoon and evening with multiple tasks. "First to organize a new order of plane parts, second to work of design drafts until later at night, when third, I'll watch the lunar eclipse, if it's visible by then."

The habit of recording daily logs was something Tails started to do in the last couple months to keep himself 'on schedule'. This was due to how distracting random robot fights were. The fox would spend better parts of his mornings speeding through and listening to specific parts of his previous days plans, and then figuring out how much he did get done. This technique did start to help Tails complete engineering work faster, but Sonic had advised him before that he may be putting too much daily pressure on himself.

Currently, Tails was in his workshop, logging the new parts he had received earlier that. It wasn't too often he was able to order newer, more advanced aircraft parts to try on the tornado. So, logging and organizing was less of a chore, and more of a christmas morning for him. He reviewed the details of each part's use and abilities, and listed them to be added to designs later. Next, he began moving some smaller boxes carefully into new, organized spots, while trying to avoid putting too much weight on his right arm.

Tails stood back, looking down his notepad holder, reviewing his list one more time. Suddenly, his stomach grumbled, and Tails looked up from the notepad, " _I'm already hungry again, huh?_ " he thought.

Deciding he had done enough in the workshop, Tails went outside, and took a glance up at the sky, seeing it was still filled with cloud cover. It was looking like the eclipse would be well covered. Tails felt his stomach rumble again, so he fastened his pace into his house beside the workshop.

Setting his belt, notepad, and communicator on a table right inside the front door, Tails urgently moved to the kitchen area. Opening the fridge, the fox's eyes darted around the shelves for something quick to make but filling. He quickly spotted a brown bag, remembering that he had leftover bologna sandwiches inside. Grabbing the bag, the fox pulled out two sandwiches, and set them on a plate.

Tails had now decided to move his meal to his desk, where he could begin working on the blueprints, in order to improve the Tornado with the delivered parts. Absentmindedly, he scarfed down half of the first sandwich as he pulled out blueprints and writing utensils from a specific folder at the corner of the desk. The first sandwich was gone by the time he was ready to work. He then grabbed the other sandwich, and in almost three bites, finished it.

He then reached for another, before realizing he had already finished his makeshift dinner. Contemplating for a moment, the fox decided to got back the the fridge and get the remaining three sandwiches. From there, he casually ate and started working on his blueprint drafts.

Almost an hour later, The sun had begun setting over the horizon, quickly darkening the land as cloud cover prevented some of the orange light from passing through the sky. Darkness started to fall fast, with clouds preventing much light from reach this ground. Elsewhere on the horizon, the full but currently dim moon sat almost completely behind the island's small mountains, slowly raising to the sky, regularly obscured by clouds.

Tails sat at his work desk, rubbing his temples lightly trying to keep track of his ideas. The blueprints in front of him kept loosing sense now. He tried to start drawing where he'd just left off, but stopped again, his hand was shaking. With a perplexed look on his brow, Tails held out his hand still holding the pencil, and tried to hold still. Yet, the hand continued to shake lightly, ever clearer as he tried to hold the pencil horizontally.

With a sigh, he sat the pencil down and held his right hand with his left, "Man, I only shake this much when I've had too much caffeine." he said quietly, followed by a light chuckle.

Feeling an odd tightness in his chest as he chuckled, Tails took a deep breath in, and then out. He felt uneasy. Looking across his desk, then back to his arm, with bandages wound tight against his hide, Tails thought " _I was hoping I'd feel good enough to get some work done tonight."_ He let out a sigh. " _I'd better get some rest, perhaps i'm just trying to work too hard, since-"_

Tails train of thought stopped, his arm seemed to suddenly itch. He tried to ignore it, but the itch persistently grew as he sat. Looking out the his glass window above his desk, Tails saw the sky had darkened further, clouds now a dark navy blue, with just a hint of light in the sky above. Behind on of the many dark grey clouds, a dim light was now visible, right at the edge of the mountainous horizon.

"I guess it's time to change my bandage then." Spoke Tails aloud, he looked over his shoulder expecting a remark from Sonic, but quickly remembered the hedgehog was out elsewhere. His next thought was of the itch again, which he could not help to scratch at in his bandage.

Tails stood up from his seat, pulled the goggles off the top of his head, and moved the blueprints he was working on back into their folder. Once that was set in the corner of his desk for tomorrow, he kneeled down and pulled the first aid kit out from under the wooden desk. Outside, some of the clouds blew rapidly by the horizon. The upper half of the moon was now poking over a nearby mountain, visible, but not appearing very bright yet.

As he lifted the white case, Tails felt a twitch, and a strange shiver spread along his shoulder and down his spine. Slightly startled, the fox dropped the case onto the wooden desk, and felt his shoulder with his arm. Everything looked fine, but this itch under his bandage seemed to spread up his arm, giving a frustrated scowl, Tails scratched his upper arm a bit, finding it to only bring a slight burning sensation. Wincing, Tails stopped and just held his arm again.

"Oh no, please don't let this be infected." said Tails with a tone of worry.

Clicking the straps on the front of the first aid case and lifting up the top, Tails pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, and some more bandage wrap. With urgency derived from the frustrating itching in his arm, Tails unwrapped the old bandages, practically throwing them off onto the desk. Looking at his piercing wound, it was clear that there was no bleeding, and each of the gashes only showed minor scabing under the fur.

However, Tails did notice the whole area looked, odd. With his gloved fingers, He parted the fur around one of the gashes, seeing the flesh under and around looking a tad darker than it should. Tails winced again, and with the pressure of the itch, he picked up the bottle of peroxide, and poured over each of the gashes. His shaking caused him to spill some peroxide onto the desk and floor as he flipped his arm, and poured more over the gashes there. The hydrogen peroxide mildly burned on contact, causing Tails to wince, clenching his jaw and squinting his eyes. Knowing the burn should wear off, Tails began to unravel some of the bandage, and cut it with his first aid kit sheers.

Outside now, the sun had set over halfway down its horizon, and the heavy cloud cover absorbed much of the light leftover. The moon had already risen further, almost over the mountainous horizon, only to be quickly obscured by one of many large clouds out tonight.

The burning sensation did not wear off. Tails looked at his arm with a frown, and rubbed it a bit with the bandage wrap in his left hand. He then felt another shiver through his spine, caused him to yelp. This one lasted longer, and indescribably felt like it was spreading through his body, as He could feel his two tail's shake and wiggle uncontrollably for a few moments. Leaning on his desk and groaning slightly, he thought " _I feel like this is getting worse, ugh."_ as he blinked and eyed his right arm as he cradled it with his left one, " _I hate being too ill to get things done."_

Feeling this shivering end, but a lingering soreness in his back, legs and arms, Tails couldn't help but to sit back into his chair. The fox noticed his recorder was still out, and opted to record this development, "I-I guess I wasn't ready to get back to work, I need to rest." he spoke, "My wound itches, and I'm definitely feeling feverish, t-this project will have to wait… again. "

With a click, Tails ended the recording. The fox sat the small recorder onto his desk, but before deciding to put it away, he noticed his breathing becoming harder to manage. Each breath felt incomplete, and he was beginning to make faster and faster breaths. Tails leaned back into his chair, and began to focus on managing his breaths, while holding the desk with his left hand, and his chest with his right hand. slowly, His breathing began to slow, but then his arms itching got worse.

Outside, light was fading from the sky further. Some of the cloud layer that was lightened by the angle of the sunset turned darker, and the sun retreated further over the horizon. Now appearing just over the mountain, the full moon started to shift from a dull orb in the sky, to a bright night light covered up by the clouds.

Tails's itching felt more like a burning sensation now despite the fact he had barely scratched his wounds. Without thinking, Tails scratched his right forearm with, resulting in the burning to get worse. "Idiot!" he scolded himself aloud while wincing in pain. Tails looked across his house, out the open door from his work desk room and over to the kitchen. "Let's just rinse off this peroxide," said Tails aloud for reassurance, "T-then, if this burning continues, I'm going to the doctor."

Shaking his head as he noticed his stutter, Tails stood up from his desk chair again. As he started a rapid walk, the fox bent a bit and slowed down, realizing the strange pain in his back of still present. While attempting to move his legs quickly, Tails also noticed a mild pain in both of his legs, reminiscent of cramps from growing up. After a few moments of internalizing these realizations, Tails reached his kitchen sink, and pushed aside some dirty dishes. Breath faster again, he turned on the cold water, before running his whole lower right arm into it, seeming to provide some mild relief. His grimace however, was more concerned now than before.

While offhandedly scratching his left ear, Tails thought " _What's going on? Whatever this infection is, it's coming on quickly…"_ He then realized that he'd been scratching his ear for multiple seconds now, and felt a similar itch in that area that spread down to the back of his neck. " _Darn it, I'm itching all over! What'd I get into?!"_ Tails lifted his shaking right arm from the sink to scratch his neck, and quickly began to acknowledge an increasing tightness in his chest in conjunction with his heavy and fast breathing. In fact, it had already started to become a mild pain under his ribs.

"What the heck is this?!" yelped Tails in fear, realizing how many parts of his body were sore, when just earlier that day he was fine. Waves of heat seemed to spread across his face as he held his head and chest with worry, though it was unclear if this was from fear or some kind of fever. While trying to mull over what diseases could cause this sudden onset of symptoms, The Fox's ears starting to ring every moment with a light _ba-dum_. Moving his hand over the left side on his chest, Tails found his heartbeat feeling, heavier, as his ears noticed up every beat.

Looking out the window, he could see that the sun was now gone over the horizon, and it's light still light on the portion of the sky like a nightlight. The heavy cloud cover showed multiple breaks between clouds, but still covered most of the sky as they floated along. His mind racing, Tails stared off at the horizon, then glanced back at the sink, before turning off the running water and turning to run to his work-desk.

During his careful yet brisk just through his house, Tails felt his skin start to burn more, and spread across most of his hide. More frightened now, he almost tripped as he ran through the door into his work office.

Acknowledging his recorder as he leaned over the desk, still breathing erratically, Tails said "Uh, I'm feeling much worse t-than I realized… I don't know whats w-wrong, but i'm worried." He looked above his desk trying to think of what to bring to the doctor, seeing the upper half of the moon now peek over the clouds as they parted by, "Either w-way, I have to get to the clinic immeditaAHH!"

Tails let out a sudden startled scream as he felt his chest suddenly cramp in a manner he'd never felt before, and all of his muscles seem to start twitching and convulse in unison for a moment, as all of his breath left his lungs. All of his limbs shook from stress, or something the Fox couldn't understand, before returning to a benign state. Startled, Tails looked down at himself with wide fearful eyes. "W-Wha-AARRG!" was all he could speak before his jaw cramped and locked up on its own.

Panicked and giving a slight muffled yell through his locked maw, Tails reached up and held his snout with both hands. Arms shaking as he held his face, Tails tried to move his mouth, but a sharp pain was felt in his upper and lower jaw. Both his tail's flailed behind him in his fear, one twitching out of sync, while the other wrapped around the chair behind him. Trying to clench his maw shut, the fox felt something strange in his gums, before slowly managing to move his jaw. The sharp pain continued, along with the stranger feeling in his teeth, but slowly subsided as he clenched his jaw tighter.

Wide eyed in fear, Tails removed his shaking hands from his face, breathing erratically, and letting out a long, low groan. He shook his head a bit as grabbed the desk to hold himself up, his body now feeling dizziness. "I-I, W-what just h-happened?!" Exclaimed the startled fox, his chest heaving in mild pain with each of his breathes.

Tails shook his head again, something felt terrible in all of his veins, his rapid heart beat beginning to feel more painful with each thump heard in his ears. " _I have to get ahold of myself!"_ He thought, " _And what is up with my teeth?!"_ This thought was disrupted by his right arm shaking more violently for a moment, almost convulsing, as stretching pain was felt under his skin. The fur along his arm shot up, and stayed disheveled, before the convulsing ended just as suddenly as it started.

Finally, Tails waited still for a moment while holding his right arm with his left, fearing more painful cramps and convulsions. A few seconds passed without further episodes. In this moment, Tails quickly reached forward, and opened the wooden slide door on his upper desk, revealing a mirror. The sight before him immediately made Tails much more worried. He could see his fur coat along the shoulders, the chest, and down his arms disheveled, fur appearing longer and slightly darker than before. More noticeably, through his closed mouth, his eyes widened as he saw one, no, both of his fangs sticking out from his mouth.

"W-What?" He said quietly, with his eyes widening further as he opened his mouth further, and saw that all his canines had grown unnaturally long. " _I had no idea they were like this!"_ Thought Tails, his eyes darting around, scrutinizing the details of his maw, then face. "S-Something REALLY wrong with m-me!" he exclaimed to the recorder while shaking and trying to back away, "I have to g-go right n-AHH!" More cramps and convulsions suddenly struck both of his arms now.

This time right as he fought the seizing, and tried regaining movement of his arms, his chest contracted again, "AHh, I-AH, OW!", muttered Tails whilst he held his chest and leaned down, practically laying on the desk. His chest puffed out further now, only slightly noticeable. Tails tried to hold a steady breath, which felt harder and harder to do. His heartbeat thudded louder in his ears now, while he tried to push himself up from the desk through the pain.

Then, Tails started to feel the pain and muscles twitching spread to his upper back. He stopped pushing himself upright, as the muscles around his shoulder blade and upper back spasmed repeatedly, bugling slightly larger. The fox fell face first back onto the wooden desk, giving in to the pain.

"W-Why is t-this, UHG! S-stop!" spat the fox, terrible growth pain throbbing all across his body. Panic spread through his mind, the small fox had no idea how or why this was happening, but despite the increased pain, Tails clenched his jaw and fought the spasming in his arms and back with a low growl. He could feel shaking in his back slow, then subside for a moment, leaving a bit more uneven mass in his upper body.

As soon as the growing feeling was stifled from his being, the incomplete movement in his upper back throbbed with pain, trying to seize up more. Tails responded with a groan, as he held through the pain . "P-Please, j-just be over…" Tails muttered, the side of his face on the desk, staring at the first aid box next to him. With a shaky hand, Tails pushed himself up, his two tails wrapping around the right side of his legs as he held himself up and tried desperately to keep his spasms from coming back.

He felt weary as he held himself up and glanced at the mirror again, this time, seeing his fur coat even more disheveled and clearly grown out in patches, His eyes widened to see his white chest hair longer and unkempt, his upper chest was slightly bulged out with a few ribs subtlety showing. His arms appeared just slightly larger, his fangs were still discomforting, and he was clearly shaking and twitching under his skin much more now. Constant shivers wracked across his skeleton to his upper arms, his ears twitched lightly on their own. The ache in his chest was worse now, The burning sensation in his hide returning each time the spasms stopped, and breathing was even harder than before.

Tails was beyond confused now, " _No infection should cause this! I, I have to calm down, Think this through! I'm in no condition to run to town…"_ Tails closed his eyes to help his panic, and tried to slow and control his breathing. While still painful, he managed to start taking deep breathes, his shaking hand rubbed his face as he try to think through increasing deliriousness. He opened his eyes again, his form was still as it was seconds ago, however, drool seem to be coming out the side of his mouth. Tails responded by opening his jaw, to see his saliva overfilling his mouth, stretching across his teeth as they parted. Shutting his jaw quickly and rubbing his head, he grabbed on of the loose bandage clothes with his other hand and wiped his mouth.

A thought popped in his head now and he held out his right arm, still hold the left to his head. Just as he feared, the wounded area near his hand was throbbing in not just pain, but small involuntary muscle flexes. The fur on his right arm was getting noticeably longer, and seemed to form a darker brown than his usual color. Tails' face winced as a small contraction hit his right arm again, causing his hand to cramp up, filling with the strange pain wracking his body. This time, he reached out and held his contorting hand with his left. His hand and arm started to feel sharp, burning pain as he directly resisted the spasms, causing Tails to wince and close his eyes. The fox had to let out a low groan, but the cramping wouldn't subside.

Opening his eyes and looked at his arm, Tails caught sight of his hand, changing. Points began to protrude at the end of his fingers as they shook, each with a small sharp pain. "Claws? W-why-OW! What is this…?" he asked fate, as one of the claws poked further through the glove from his index finger, starting to tear through the end of the glove. It didn't take long before the others poked through in short succession. Watching this with increasing horror, a realization came to Tails' mind, "N-No, that c-can't be. AgH!"

Tails's left arm contracted and flexed, and the muscle grew a small amount, of which Tails' noticed this time. "No!" He yelped, as the claws on his left hand began to extrude out as he held down his right arm. Tears were involuntarily from in the fox's eyes as his tails curled up further around him, shaking like his arms. As he focused on his contorting paws, their changes started to slow and subside, painfully. However, new spasms started hitting his upper legs, muscles slowly growing, and legs stretching outward subtly with each involuntary spasm.

Thinking quickly while he could move his hands, Tails pushed down the first aid box, and grabbed his recorder making sure it was on, "U-uh, Something terribly w-wrong with me. It's related to t-t-those r-ruins," Tails took another deep breath, trying to control his speech, "The time is n-now, I c-can't tell…"

He looked out the window above his desk, seeing darkness, but also something bright behind the cloud cover, illuminating the night sky in the sun's absence. His eyes widened just by looking that direction, Before losing his train of thought, Tails tore away his gaze, staring down at the desk with shock, "It's m-must be around e-eight… But I f-fear I'm undergoing a lycanthropic morph...L-like from t-those old s-stories. I-I don't know w-what to do!" He exclaimed, deliria and panic making it difficult to think of helpful ideas, his heartbeat thudding louder still in his twitching ears "I-I have t-to get h-help, befoORAAAAHHH!"

Tails clenched his left paw tight on the recorder, nearly crushing it as he screamed and the claws pierced the very end of the left glove. Spasms rocked up his body again, Tails dropped the recorder and held his arms to his chest, trying to fight the seizing. He felt sharp pains in his hands again, as his claws grew further out. With a shift and convulsion in his legs, Tails almost fell backwards, but caught himself on the desk, barely standing through the spasms and shaking. In fear and confusion, he looked down to his shoes, they were still in tact.

Another contraction hit, this one in his legs and feet. "OW!" Tails yelped, as his feet spasmed, he could feel the growth pain in both of his feet now. He tried to move his toes and gain control as he held himself up, but received more pain. He could feel the claws grown in his feet now too, sharp pain growing at each toe. Each shoe was beginning to feel tight now, prompting Tails to kneel down from the desk, and fight the spasms, despite the increased pain.

Tails picked himself up slowly, shaking and he pulled up to the desk, he eyed the recorder, and instinctively reach for it, but yelped at the sight of his claws, as they had grown unnaturally large for the size of his paws. " _N-No, I can call sonic for help."_ Tails thought, " _But if it's true, I might, I could, hur-"_ Tails looked up again, to see the clouds parting from the section of the sky with the moon glow. It was mesmerizing, it made to want to loose thought and just gaze at it, he started to forget his predicament, and pain. But right before the moon became visible, Tails clutched his head and pulled his vision from this window, "W-what's wrong w-with me?! I have t-to-" turning around. He tried to get away, but the pain he forgot for that moment returned, with more spasms and convulsions across his body.

His left side facing the desk, Tails let out a shaky scream while tears began to flow from his eyes. As his chest puffed out a bit more, and his heart raced faster while he could almost feel the moonlight touch his yellow hide. Tails Immediately tried to move again, but wound up tripping over his own tail's, and landing on his side right in the exit door of the office room. Somehow, he barely registered the pain from the impact as he writhed on the ground, spitting sounds of pain from his mouth as his breath raced. Shaking and writhing, the fox tried to push himself up, getting his paw on the ground next to his face, his other arm holding his enlarged chest.

Tails closed his eyes, trying to hold back the contractions in his muscles long enough to move. When he opened them again, he saw the paw next to his face contort suddenly. Yelping in pain, Tails watched his visible paw began to stretch out his glove, each padded finger pushing out of the glove, tearing the glove down the sides of his fingers near the base of the hand, were the rest of the glove held on. Growing and shifting, the bones and muscle in his paws started contorting his paw into a more savage tool, long claws sticking out as the paws start losing opposability.

Unable to stop this change for more than a second at a time, Tails felt another large pain in his back again. "AAAAAAAUUUUUHHHH", he yelled out, lying on his side trying to hold back the contraction, increasing the pain in his spine. He dug his new claw into the wood floor, managing to gash the wood with his growing strength, as his body began to slowly stretch. He immediately fought the pain that stretched his spine, but only felt increased pain as a result causing him to dig his other claw into his chest, almost drawing blood. "YEEOOWCH!" yelled Tails. Despite this pain, he tried to push and roll off his side, but only managed to roll onto his chest and stomach. He began to pull himself forward, his shoes digging at the floor, as he crawled away from the doorway.

"I-I H-have to call h-help, AUGH! S-Sonic! UHG!" muttered Talis between breathes. He managed to pull himself only around 15 feet from the table where he left his communicator. Suddenly, His spine audibly popped, as it stretched again, stopping Tails as he yelped. Before he could react, he could feel a presence touch his back, he glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening to see through the window in his office, the full moon emerging completely from behind the clouds. "Oh NoOOAAAAUUUGH!" Yelled Tails as more spasms rocked his entire body, "HEEEEEELLLP! AAAAHH" he screamed through the writhing, his mind racked with deliriousness as panic increased.

Tails's tails writhed wildly above his legs, contorting and stretching under the fur. Tails released his chest and tried to crawl to the table again in panic, losing more focus on holding back the transformation. As he frantically clawed forward, his arms spasmed, and bulged, showed clear muscle. Another large pain stopped him, His ribs contracted, and it got harder to breath again. As Tails gasped for air, his chest grew out, the ribs becoming visible on the sides. Barely able to think " _Is this it, am I dying_?!" Unable to stop all of the convulsions in his body, his shoulders bulged in size, and muscles twitched and grew around his upper back. Each rapid heartbeat got louder in Tails' own ears, as each breath became longer and deeper.

Face down on the ground, Tails' coughed, and held himself up enough with one arm and cradled his head with one of his paws. His eyes were wide, and beginning to hurt, the fox was in total fear for himself. " _When will this pain stop?!"_ He rubbed his head, but clenched his paws as he felt his lower spine crack and stretch. Holding in a scream Tails thought, " _I, have to call a Doctor, Sonic, somebody! I don't want to die!"_

On his back, more fur began to grow out from his normal coat, but dark brown instead of yellow. The fur currently grew out furthest along his spine. Every other second, his back stretched his body out, and the spine pushed out of his back. Tails tried to crawl forward frantically, scratching up the wooden floor, before trying to push himself up on all fours. But as he tried to move forward, his right paw spasmed, and grew again, bursting out all of his glove but the ring on his wrist. His arm slipped, dropping him face first onto the floor. He shook his head, and simply crawled forward again.

His back legs pawed forward, shoes strained and they dug at the ground. Just four feet from the table, Tails legs spasmed more, slowing him down before they began to cramp and lock up as they grew out. "N-No! So c-close!" he muttered, saliva stretching through his mouth as he spoke, his voice getting mildly gruffer. His shoes began to bulge at the front seams, giving way for claws to poke out. Tails's face winced, His feet spasmed more, and the front of the shoes gave way to three more claws, each poking holes through the seam line, straining the shoes.

Outside, the moon was covered by another cloud. Tails was losing focus, unable to keep his mind straight. Realizing he couldn't stop the changing in his legs long enough to move, he pulled himself forward with just his arms. During this, the muscles in his legs slowly bulged and increased in size. The skeleton seemed to stretch them out behind the fox as he pulled forward.

He looked up, his eyes hurt now, and for a moment he was perplexed, before remembering "C-call Sonic…"he pushed himself to his knees and tried to lean up, but his back retaliated with a wave of pain. Tails leaned against the wall, breathing heavily and grunting. His chest was now visibly larger, with ribs showing, massive lungs seemed to fill with each breath he took. His white chest hair was now grown out longer and disheveled, mostly in his upper chest. His face was disheveled, and the fur grew out from the sides of his mouth. His Tails stretched out behind him, writhing and wriggling, while his shoes barely held together, one currently popping more stitches from the seam.

Tails pushed through the pain this time, and grabbed the edge of the table, and tried to pull himself up. The table rocked a bit, and sent him off balance. His left shoe then dug into the ground again as he tried to hold balance on his hind legs, and the seam split completely, the barely in tact shoe still hanging on his heel, as the claws dug into the wood. The other shoe almost split now as well as claws poked through it and into the wood. Tails frantically looked at the table, and saw the communicator. Barely thinking he grabbed for it, clutching it in his shaking paw.

Holding the table with his right paw, he tried to activate with with his left, "Come on, p-please w-work!" pleaded the fox.

Pain overwhelmed Tails more, and he began to panic, unable to clearly think of how to use the communicator in his condition. His legs and feet seized up, and he felt his other shoe burst apart. Panicked, tails slapped the communication onto the table, and rubbed his claws across the keys. During his distraction, his back began to realign itself, and grow out further, bringing multiple grunts from Tails. His feet grew out, heels separating further from the ground. Suddenly, a spasm rocked through his and, bulging his small muscle mass out more, and with a slip, his paw crushed the communicator entirely.

Tails eyes widened, and a panicked rage overcame him as he threw the table over. "NOOOO! AAUUUGH!" He yelled, as he threw off his own balance, and he rolled onto his back on the ground.

Entire body writhing and growing, Tails held his paws to his head, as his eyes held shut. He let out multiple grunts and growls in pain and fear, before he felt his jaw seize up again, and his teeth growing out more. Holding his maw open in a slow roar, saliva seemed to uncontrollably fill his mouth. His canines became even larger, as his the feeling spread to his muzzle.

Tails opened his eyes, revealing that they had turned yellow, and looked down at his form. Shock filled him, an he pulled up his hind legs to see his clawed feet. His coat was almost covered in longer dark brown hair aside from patches, and the remains of the shoes fell from his shaking legs as he tried to comprehend this. "Auh?!" He manage to vocalize in an even deeper gruff voice, "I-I, AUHG! H-HEELP"

His chest contracted again, and the force from it went to his neck and head. Tails covered his face with his paws again, as he rolled onto his side. His neck grew further out in length, and his muzzle began to shift was well. "NAUGH! AUH! r-RUAH!" grunted Tails, as he shook his head trying to stop this feeling.

He rolled onto his stomach, and shook his head more, as his muzzle grew out to fit his teeth. Tails had no idea what was going on or why he was in pain. Everything became to fade but the panic and fear. The Fox's body bulged more, as muscle filled in his arms, and his back snapped a few more times into place, settling and slowing down in spasms. Finally, his muzzle grew a few more inches in length, and a low growl escaped his maw a it slowly opened, releasing a full growl and snap of it's jaw..

The large Fox Beast lied on the floor for a moment, moonlight trickling in the window. Tails blinked a few times, while the shaking in his appendages slowed and stopped. The dark brown beast lifted itself up with it's front legs, each with slightly clawed paws. Greyish white hair hung an inch or two from it's chest, as the Beast sat up on all fours. The dark brown coat continued down to the twin tails, now frazzled, yet the tips of the tails were grey. The beast shook its head again, getting its bearings. It opened its piercing yellow eyes, and scrutinized the room around it with a grimace of curiosity and fear.

As it glanced around, the beast eventually turned towards the wooden desk at the other end of the house, and with a look to the window above, saw the full moon. The beast finally stayed in a locked gaze with the orbital body,and slowly walked toward the window, before falling back on it's high legs, and releasing a loud howl across the house from it's massive lungs.

The beast fell back to all fours, looking back to the moon, hoping for some form of guidance. After a moment, the Beast sniffed the air, and found many recognizable scents. Curiosity filled it's face, and it continued forward, and attempted to stand on it's hind legs to look of the desk. The beast wobbled on its hind legs, and caught itself on the desk. It towered over the small chair nearby, as The Fox Beast stuck it's nose into into the drawers and across the items on the desk. It sniffed diligently, recognizing and remembering each scent. This was when a rumble came from the beast's stomach, and it realized it had no use for this stuff now.

The beast hopped of the desk with a huff and gazed across the house, it's stomach rumbled again, and the beast felt tired, it needed to eat. Walking forward with a careful saunter, the beast hopped up onto a kitchen countertop, and began sniffing cabinets. Something caught it's attention in the second cabinet, so it bit at the handle, and cabinet, and pulled it open. The Beast quickly threw it's paws into the cabinet and emptied the contents of chips, a box of cookies, and multiple other junk foods out onto the floor.

With and excited dive off of the countertop, the Beast picked a bag of chips of the floor and clenched it's jaw. The bag burst on both ends, sending heavily flavoured corn chips out both ends. The beast tried to chew up and swallow the bag quickly, and with a gulp, and the bag got caught it it's throat. The Fox gagged repeatedly, before backing in the wall, and managing to startle itself into a sprint in the other direction. It ran across the house, in a circle around the living room couch, and into the bathroom, coughing and gagging the whole way.

The Fox skidded past the sink and accidentally rolled itself into the bathtub shower hybrid monstrosity, the force brought the curtain rack down on top of it. The cover beast thrashed about in a panic, and dug multiple claw marks into the curtain. Eventually, with a hind leg kick, the beast threw of the curtain and curtains railing, sending them across the bathroom floor. Panicked, the beast tried to sprint out of the bathtub, and resulting in three slips in a row, before it managed to cough up the remnants of the chip bag.

With a sigh, the Fox Beast fell backward into the tub, almost filling it with it's entire fluffy mass. The beast lied in though for a moment here, before another growl from it's stomach came. The hunger was getting worse.

This time, the beats managed to jump of the tub, and walk into the main house area. It scrutinized the rooms for something to sate it's problem, and a flash of memory came as it saw the fridge. Excited the beast sauntered forward, and reached out it's paw to the side of the fridge door, and managed to slam it open. Inside, a world of delicious smell fill the Beast's nose, and it dug into the leftover man burgers.

Foam boxes were torn up as the burgers were consumed whole. Unsatisfied, the Beast stuck it's face inside and dug most of the remaining contents onto the floor. It managed to find some leftover lasagna, and devoured it in a minute. It then moves onto the condiments, and it bursts each individual bottle of ketchup, relish, and mustard, before licking their contents off of the floor.

After about ten minutes of ravaging the fridges supply, the Beast stuck it's head in the air and smelled for more food elsewhere. Then it heard movement, and with a look out the window, it saw multiple bats flying outside the house, likely eating bugs. The beast scanned the house again, and recognized the door. With a grunt, it managed to headbutt the door off of it's hinges, startling the wildlife just outside. Seeing the winged bats flee, the Fox gave chase in a playful manner from the ground.


End file.
